wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Orkowie (grywalna)
Orkowie z Durotaru na kontynencie Kalimdor są jedną z grywalnych ras Hordy. Wprowadzenie Long ago, the noble orcish race was corrupted by the Burning Legion and transformed into the merciless, destructive Horde. Lured to the world of Azeroth, the orcs were forced to make war upon the human kingdoms of Stormwind and Lordaeron. Though the Horde nearly succeeded in annihilating humanity, it ultimately devoured itself from within and collapsed. The defeated orcs spent many years within guarded prisons, unable to function without the prospect of conquest and warfare. After many years, a visionary young warchief rose to lead his people in their darkest hour. Fittingly enough, the young orc’s name was Thrall. Under his rule, the orcs freed themselves from the chains of demonic corruption and embraced their shamanistic heritage. At the behest of a strange prophet, Thrall led his people to the ancient lands of Kalimdor. There, Thrall and the Horde came face to face with their old oppressor, the Burning Legion. With the aid of the humans and night elves, the orcs defeated the Legion and set out to find their own path in their adopted world. The orcs claimed the harsh wastelands of Durotar as their kingdom in Kalimdor. Now based in the warrior city of Orgrimmar, the orcs look forward to a shining new future for their people. Though they are no longer driven by dreams of conquest, they stand ready to destroy all who would challenge their sovereignty or their supremacy. It is your duty to crush the enemies of Durotar, both seen and unseen, for the nefarious agents of the Burning Legion still wander the land. Wygląd Male orcs are large, hunched and frightening, wielding axes and hammers as well as massive fists the size of a small child. They have flat, wide noses and beady red eyes. Female orcs have tiny, squashed noses and angry, slanted eyes. Female orcs have very shapely bodies and very exotic hairstyles with either messy hair poking out in every direction or thick braids--or no hair at all. All orcs have some variation of green skin. Początkowe atrybuty Klasy Hunter Orcs have a bond with animals, specifically wolves, and their original culture on Draenor included many hunting rituals. Most Frostwolves have wolf companions. With the hunter using Blood Fury, and their animal companion being augmented by Command, both hunter and pet make a formidable team even the strongest opponent have trouble dealing with. Rogue Orcish rogues are not as subtle as other rogues, but they can almost always assure a quick, hard blow which is very certain to kill the target, and they are the toughest, most hardhitting rogues. They are somewhat rare due to some orcs viewing their style of combat as dishonorable, but they do believe that it is an effective art. The most famous orc, and presumed to be a rogue is Garona (she's actually said to be a spymaster and assassin). Other orc rogues are Rokaro and Jediga. Shaman After the orcs have freed themselves of demonic corruption they have returned to their original shamanistic roots. The shamanic path is not for everyone, and therefore all shamans are highly revered in the orcish society. Famous orc shamans include Thrall (who is as renowed for his Shaman abilities as he is for his skills as a Warrior), Drek'Thar, Mother Kashur, and Greatmother Geyah. Warlock Though there was a time when they were common, orc warlocks are now rare. Most are enemies to the Horde like the Burning Blade. But a small number work for the Horde. They were illegal at one time in the Horde and are barely tolerated now. The few orc warlocks residing in the Cleft of Shadow are under the watchful eye of the Horde. The most famous warlock in the orcish history is Gul'dan, the founder of the Shadow Council. Warrior Orcs are born warriors; as Eitrigg in Of Blood and Honor says, all orcs are warriors (this is hyperbole as peons are not warriors but commoners). Subgroups of orc warriors are grunts and raiders. Famous Orc warriors include Grom Hellscream, Durotan, Warchief Thrall, and Orgrim Doomhammer. Umiejętności rasowe *Blood Fury Zwiększa siłę ataku o Level*4 + 2 na 15 sekund (u warriora, huntera i rogue) Zwiększa siłę czarów o Level*4 + 2 na 15 sekund (u shamana) Zwiększa siłę czarów o Level*2 + 2 na 15 sekund (u warlocka) Posiada Cooldown 2 minuty. *Hardiness Zwiększa o 15% szansę na uniknięcia ogłuszenia. *Command Zwiększa obrażenia podopiecznego orka o 5%, jeśli został warlockiem, hunterem lub Death Knight. *Axe Specialization Zwiększa umiejętność posługiwania się toporem o 5. Przyczyny umiejętności rasowych Orcs have racial abilities due to a long history in a warrior society. They had been corrupted by the Blood of Mannoroth which Grom Hellscream eventually removed. The Blood of Mannoroth caused them to enter a form of demon fury which was the cause of their viciousness in the First War. Orcs can work themselves up into a natural berserker frenzy called "Blood Fury". Orcs are also notoriously tough - a young teenage orc will already dwarf a robust human adult, and their skeletal structure is far more suited for battle. This has led to a "Hardiness" which makes them resilient to being knocked out. For reasons unknown, orcs also share a great natural affinity with animals. Many animal-orc friendships are made as soon as they look into one another's eyes and find the same primal soul within each other. Their close mental connection to these beasts has led them to be able to "Command" beasts with ease. Their culture has long relied on the axe as the weapon of choice, from infantry to generals. This instrument of war is valued so highly that it is taught to all orcs, resulting in them being skilled in "Axe Specialization". Ciekawostki Taniec Orka mężczyzny jest nawiązaniem do tańca MC Hammera w klipie "U Can't Touch This". Źródła strony http://www.wowwiki.com